Playing games
by Fannyballet
Summary: Tris and four play lots of games together.
1. Truth or dare

**so, i dont know what to think about this new story, you tell me?**

I was standing awkwardly in the room full of dauntless. Christina was supposedly getting drinks with will, but she was probably making out with him In a corner. Four was talking to Eric, and tori had gone home few hours earlier. I was pretty alone, and couldn't wait to take off my dress. It was short, and uncomfortable, and Christina had make me wear it. My eyes were coated with eyeliner, and my lips were a dark shade of purple.i looked at my watch, and decided it was time to go home. I started making my way through drunk people dancing on the dance floor. I was walking through the dauntless halls. My initiation had been successful. The party i was at was for the new dauntlesses. I was lost in my thoughts, when a voice interrupted me.

" hey, stiff! Sexy dress!" Peter whistled

" shut up, peter." I growled. He came closer to me, and leaned to whisper in my ear.

" don't make me kick your ass again, stiff." He whispered.

" I am a dauntless." I whispered angrily. His hand founded my throat, and he threw me in the wall.

" hey, what the fuck are you doing?" A voice shouted. Peter backed up, and ran away. I fell to the ground, holding my throat. Four bent, and picked me up in his arms.

" where are we going?" I whispered.

" I'm bringing you to my apartment" he said. He laid me down on the bed, and kissed my forehead. " I'm sorry, honey. I never should have let you alone" he apologized.

" it's ok. I never should have left alone." I answer. He lays besides me, and plays with my long hair.

Four and I have been dating for a couples of months now. Things have been running slow, And I think I'm happy. I never had a boyfriend before. We're constantly hiding though, because people would think I used him to pass the initiation.

" tris..." Four begins. I turn to him. " are you sleepy?" He asks.

" No." I answer. He takes a lock a blonde hair in his hand, and twirls it.

" do you want play a game?" He asks. " yeah." I say. " which game?" I ask.

" have you ever heard of truth or dare?" I nod. " it's a better version. You can only ask dirty question" he explains, and i blush deeply. " come on, stiff. Dont be shy." He teases me. " i'll start." He says. " truth or dare? "

" Dare" I say.

He thinks for a while,then he grins. " take off your dress." He eyes me while I take it off. I stand in my panties and bra.

" your turn." I declare. " truth or dare?" "I ask.

" truth" he answers.

" if we were both naked, what would you do to me?" I ask sexily.

He leans to whisper in my ear." I would take off your bra, and then caress your whole body." He unclaps my bra, and continues" then, i'd kiss your lips," he talks in a husky voice. I'm getting hot. " I'm sure i'd like that" i reply. " too bad we won't know, because it's your turn" he says. I pout. " truth or dare?" He asks me.

"Truth" i reply.

" are you a virgin?" He asks. I take my Time before answering.

" yes." I say clearly.

" i should have known. Coming from abnegation and all..." He trails. I get closer to him, and put my hand on his chest. I pop open his shirt's first button, and lick my lips seductivly.

" Tobias, truth or dare?" I ask using his real name.

" dare" he says.

" change that. " I say. He looks at me bewildered.

" are you sure?" He asks. I nod. Yeah, I am sure. Tobias is the one. He loves me, and I love him. " you don't have to do that. I know it was in your landscape." He says.

" I love you. " I explain. I remove my bra. " I'm sure. I don't wanna hide anymore" I say.

" me neither" he says. He comes closer, and kisses me fully on the lips." If you ever want to stop..." He starts, but i shut him with a kiss. I take off his shirt, never breaking off the kiss. I take off his pants, and we're both half naked now. His hand enter my panties, and i suddently feel concious about my body. Tobias enters two fingers in me, stretching me." You are beautiful, beatrice" he whispers in my ear. When he decides I'm ready, he takes off his boxers, and positions himself at my entrance. He slowly pushes in. It's not As bad as Christina told me. It's just a dull pain.

When tobias is all in, i feel all stretched, and uncomfortable.

" are you ok?" Tobias asks. I shake my head, and Motions for him to continue. " this is gonna hurt a little, ok?" He explains, and i nod. He pulls out a little, and gives a sharp thrust, breaking the only barrier between us now. I let out a yelp. He immediatly remarks it, and stops any movements.

" tris! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, baby." He apologizes.

" it's ok. Just, go slowly, please." I ask. He waits for me to be ready again, And when i give him the signal, he slowly pulls out, and in,

" so tight..." He grunts. To my big surprise, i start to enjoy it. I dig my heels into tobias' back, and let out small moans as he goes Faster.

" tobias..." I moan. He goes faster,and grunts.

" So fucking tight" he says huskily. He brings his fingers to my clit, ans rubs it furiously. I bite his shoulder. My whole body shivers, and i cum loudly. I fall down even deeper in the matress while tobias Stills thrust. Few minutes later, he cums into me, and sinks in the bed too.

" i love you." I whisper. He's almost asleep, but i know he can hear me. He turns to me, and spoon me.

" i love you too" he answers. He kisses me gently, and we fall asleep.

When i wake up the next morning, the other side of the bed is cold. Tobias has probably gone to work. I get up lazily, and blush at the bloody sheets on the bed.


	2. Twister

" twister?" Tobias asks incrediously." Seriously, tris?"

I nod my head, holding the box. I install the mat on the floor, and hold up the

Spinner.

" you start" I declare, giving him the quare board.

" ok" he grumbles. What does twister has in common with sex? Tris had promised him some sexy action. " right hand, red." He called out.

I bent in front of him, giving him a view of my ass, and my g-string. " ah," he thought" maybe twister isn't so bad".

" my turn" I say. I use my left hand to spin. " left foot blue" I call.

Tobias moves his foot onto the blue circle. " that was an easy one" he smirks.

" dont you worry, i got more for you" i say with a grin. He takes the board, and spins " left hand blue" i move to put my hand on the blue circle. Now i am fully bent.

" your turn" i say. I quickly spin the board. " right hand red." Now, That's going to be funny. He grumbles, but bends over me, and put his hand right beside mine. I feel his crotch on my ass. I create a friction, and i feel him grin. " well, it looks like you have a stick in your pants, my dear" i chuckle.

He takes his left hand, and caresses my cheek." You Will pay for that later, i hope you know it" he whispers. I nod. He takes the board, and spins me a left hand green. I turn myself without Falling, and i stretch myself to the green dot. I let it go only to spin for tobias. " right hand yellow" i say. He bents to put his hand on the yellow round. Now, his face is just above mine. He stretches his neck, and puts his lips on mine. We kiss passionately for à moment. Then, his eyes look at my boobs, which are juste under his eyes. " it's so hot In here, maybe i should take off my shirt" I say seductivly. Tobias nods ,enthusiastic. " but, if I take my hand off, I'm going to lose." I say, and Tobias pouts.

Few turns later, Tobias is stuck under me, and i am resting on my hands.

" it's time to declare the winner, I think" says Tobias. I don't have time to answer that he falls to the floor bringing me down with him. We roll on the mat, kissing and

Fighting playfully. " you're cheating" I laugh. He takes off my shirt, and unclaps my bra. " I think I'll put my hand on those rounds" Tobias jokes. He slowly circles my nipples, torturing me. I reach my hand down to cup his balls, and let out a guttural groan. He kisses me savagely, and I put my hands in his hair, tangling them. He trails kisses between my breast,taking my pants off,until he reaches my thighs. He opens my legs slowly, and kisses each until my ankle. I shivers with anticipation as I see him lick his lips. He slowly blows warm air on my waiting pussy. He puts his fingers in it, and circles his thumb on the bundle of nerves on top. My back arches off the bed.

"Tobias, I can't wait. " I moan. He seems to get the message, and he gets closer to me, retrieving his fingers. He puts his dick at my entrance, but doesn't push in. He brings his face closer to mine, whispering against my lips." You wanted to play" he laughs. I trail my hand down his abs, and Reach his cock. I wrap my hand around him, making small movements, still making eyes contact with tobias. " fuck off, let me get a condom" he changes his mind about making her wait. He rumbles through our drawer, and finds the foil package. I take it from him, and unwrap it, the. I slowly unroll it on his aching dick, before giving it a few pumps. When he enters me, we both sigh of relief. He starts thrusting gently, kissing my neck, and my collarbone.

" faster" I demand, and he obliges. I bury my face in his chest. When he takes my nipple in his mouth, I explose. I feel a white warmness envelop me, and I see stars. When I come down from my high, Tobias still hasn't cum. His thrusts are now sharps, and his breathing is erratic. When I feel he is close, i switch us so I'm on top. I ride him, and his lips meet mine as our tongues battle. I go up and down, rotating my hips, and his hands are on my ass. " let it all go, baby. Cum for me" I encourage him. I feel close too. When his thumb presses my clit in a painful way, I fall over the edge one more time, bringing Tobias with me in my pleasure. My second orgasm lingers longer the the first one. I come back to me, lying on Tobias, on a twister mat. We still haven't finish the game.

" tris?" Tobias asks me with a sleepy voice.

" yes?" I answer.

" could we go into the bed now?" He asks. " my back hurts" he adds. I quickly get off him, and wrap the twitster mat around my naked form. Tobias takes the condom off, ties it and throws it in the trash. " do you know why i love you?" He asks me when we're in our bed.

" no, why?" I yawn.

" because you took the time to wrap the mat around you so I don't see you naked, even after what we just did" he laughs. I punch his chest.

" hey! Fuck you!" I say defensively.

" i just did!do i really have to do it again?" He jokes. I cuddle against him, putting my head on his shoulder.

" remind me to give christina her game back" i say.

" maybe we should just buy her a new one" tobias thinks.

" yeah, you are right." I answer." We should play more often, if you know what i mean" i wink at him.

" i can't wait" he says huskily. " i love you" he says.

" i love you too. " i yawn. " good night" i say, but tobias has already fall asleep.


	3. Chess

**Hey guys, this chapter is probably filled with mistakes, but I hope you like it:)**

I pull out my chess game in front of in incredulous tobias.

" chess? Isn't that an erudite thing?" He asks.

" yeah. Thought we could play." I answer him setting the game.

" or, we could just fuck." He says. " tobias! How can you say this?" I hit his arm.

" well, we start a game, but always end up fucking. We could do it right now instead." He looks at me expectantly. I shake my head no. " let's play a little." I beg him.

It takes a while to install the pieces. Once we're all set up, we start the game. I move craftily my pawns, while tobias moves them anyhow.

" you made a mistake, baby. You shouldn't do it like that. " I move his pawn correctly.

" why do you even care?" He asks. I don't answer as I move my Knight.

" i don't even know how to play." He laughs. " you have to take my queen." I explain him. He takes my queen in his hand, showing it to me." done." He smiles. " not like that baby, with your other pieces." I explain him. " screw the queen. " he laughs. He gets up, opens the door of his apartment, and throws the queen in the Hall.

He leans against the doorframe, a cocky smile playing on his lips. " now, can we fuck?" He asks. I sigh, and nod. He takes off his shirt, and kiss my waiting lips. The kiss escalates quickly, and we're both shirtless minutes later. Tobias unhooks my bra, and throws it away, still kissing me. I Trail my hand down his abds, trying to tie off his pants. My hand enters his pants, fingers wrapping his dick tightly.

" tris, please." He grunts. I take his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. I let go of him, and sit on his laps, grinding myself on him. I kiss him, my fingers playing in his hair. I suck on his earlobe, letting my hand grab him again. I take off his boxers, getting a clear view of his boner. I make slow movements, gathering precum at the tip. " tr-tris. Faster." He begs, and I oblige. I move faster, his hips jerking against my hand. " fuck" he curses. I bend, and take him in my mouth. I suckle on the tip for few seconds, before licking at the whole length. I keep my hand active on his balls, playing with them, licking at them. I take him in my mouth again, trying to deepthroat him. I make movements on what doesn't fit in my mouth. " holy shit" he murmures. I give his dick an almost painful squeeze. " oh shit, I'm cumming!" He moans, and longs spurts of semen hit the back of my hand, and his stomach. I lick the back of my hand, moaning.

We're interrupted by a knock on the door.

" fuck. " Tobias says. He throws on his boxers, and opens the door.

"Zeke, go away. " Tobias says, closing the door, but Zeke blocks the door with his foot.

" wait, what were you doing? Why are you in your underwear?" He asks with a grin.

" we're playing chess." Tobias answers, which is kinda true.

" yeah, like I believe you. " Zeke scoffs. Tobias bends, picks up the queen he threw in the hall earlier, and shows Zeke the evidence. " now, believe me?" He asks, and locks the door.

" so, where were we?" He asks.

" I think I was licking your semen,I recall." I say. " wow, that seemed weird." We laugh.

" baby, there's cum on your belly. Let me lick this off. " I offer. I bend, and give a tentative lick, touching his hard abds.

" tobias,I can't wait anymore. " i supply. I take off my jeans, and throw my panties at him. He catches them, and sniffs them. " I'll never get tired of your scent." He says.

He enters me seconds later, filling me in. " oh tobias." I moan. He moves fast, precisely in the goal of getting me off. He trails kisses on my neck, my collarbone, and my chest. He licks my nipples, sucking them, torturing me. " stop, please!" He continues teasing me. He moves his right hand on my pussy, fingering my clit, rubbing it. " ahh, I'm there!" I let out a scream.

Minutes later, I'm resting on his shoulder, tired as ever. " i never knew chess was that exausting" Tobias jokes.

" yeah, we should play more." He agrees. We cuddle, watching the sunset on the city.


End file.
